1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, more particularly to an electronic apparatus having a removable shell cover provided with a latch mechanism that is operable for removing the shell cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current electronic apparatus (such as a computer server) generally includes a casing with a shell base and a shell cover. The shell cover is generally coupled removably to the shell base, for example, by using screws or a latch. The latch generally includes a slide mechanism that allows the shell cover to slide back and forth between open and closed positions. At the open position, the shell cover may be removed from the shell base so that electronic components inside the casing may be easily repaired or replaced. At the closed position, the shell cover is held in place by a locking mechanism of the latch.
One disadvantage of the above mechanisms is the inefficient manner in which the shell cover is removed. For those shell covers that use screws to affix the shell cover to the shell base, the screws must be removed in order to remove the shell cover. This not only requires much effort but also much time. For those using the latch, one must release the locking mechanism before the shell cover can be slid off the shell base. Generally, in order to remove the shell cover, one must use one hand to unlock the shell cover and the other hand to simultaneously slide the shell cover. This is not only difficult, but also inconvenient.